robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
He followed
Hello, I'm Derp. I have a story that happened to me and my friend. It was really weird for me. So here we go. I was playing around on roblox, minding my own business. My friend RobloxianThe3rdYT asked me on the roblox chat "Hey, wanna play a game? I have a good one we can play." I thought it was some type of "roleplay" game, like always. "Sure, start a party." He did. As I was waiting, I decided to check who sent a friend request to me. As always, a lot of boys sent a friend request. Then the "Loading Game" popped up. "Finally" I mumbled to myself. AsylumOfReal's Place. "Really? His place? I did this game before Robloxian!" He replied with an "ok". Which annoyed me badly. We walked around and checked some places in his game. "I don't get the whole 'scare' factor of this game." I was getting really bored of my friends "jokes" because it started to annoy me. "Trust me, he will be here, he told me." I started to worry for a small bit. Then I was just like "Nah, he won't come here." All I knew was that Robloxian was trying to scare me, nothing more. "he joined!" Robloxian said. "Oh my." As I always say when I'm bored. (Trust me, I say 'Oh my' a lot). "Hello, DerpIsDaQueen. Do you like my game? :)" "Uh...sure?" I said back. a little spooked. "You seem worried, DerpIsDaQueen, why is that?" I didn't want to talk to him, so I private messaged Robloxian. "Hey, dude, tell him I don't want to talk right now." He replied, "But he can hear us, see our chat, no matter what." I was freak out. Like how can someone see your chat when private messaging, and hear you from outside of the computer? (This question will never be answered.) "Both of you guys, follow me," He said. "I'll show you guys a great place :)" Oh boy, this can't end well. "I do not like this, please don't force me ;-;" I said, as we were walking into the forest. "Trust me, you won't be forced to do anything, your friend will :)" I was about to type "Why him?" but Robloxian replied "Yes, and HE will come to take me as a sacrifice." I decided to leave the game, feeling a bit tired. NEXT DAY(lol) I got up, ate breakfast, all that type of crap. After I woke up more, I went on my laptop to play ROBLOX. I saw Robloxian's character different, it was just all black. I thought it was weird, but I didn't bother to ask. I went into a game on Roblox called Work at A Pizza Place. Messed around on there, trolled a bit and so on. I decided to check if any of my friends joined, and next thing you know it, AsylumOfReal was in my game. "Oh no, why are you here ;-;" "Of course, to tell you that you missed all of the fun in my game, me and HIM had fun :)" Oh my, this is not okay. I left the game and decided to play Natural Disaster Survival. Talked with some people, died a couple of times, survived, etc. XxDamionRampagexX has joined your game! I was really glad, and I said jokingly "Hi mom!" He thus replied with a simple "no". I talked with some dude, and decided to friend him. AsylumOfReal again. I told XxDamionRampagexX that he has been following me for a while. "Block him or report him." (This is what the conservation) AsylumOfReal: Why did you leave :( Me: I left because you and Robloxian were creeping me out! AsylumOfReal: I didn't mean to friend :( Me: I am not your friend XxDamionRampagexX: Dude leave her alone AsylumOfReal: You have a new friend? :) Me: I have been friends with him for almost a year now ._. AsylumOfReal left the game, and I didn't really see him for a while. I guess he stopped following me after finding out I have a new "friend". Oh well. I guess I won't hear from Robloxian either. Poor kid, he was only 3 years younger than me. I hope he is okay. As I type this, I am actually 13, almost 14, so yea. First story, not even real. Do not judge me. Please ;-;